Thought of You Too
by jayjayzek
Summary: A very short continuation of the one-shot "Thought of You" which was published a year and a half ago. This time it's from Ga Eul's point of view and a little bit extra at the end. Warning: Fluff


**A.N.:** Annyeongsaheyo everyone. I'm back. The ban on fanfiction dot net is still on in my country. I don't know what happened but on certain Internet Provider, I can access this website. Not complaining though hahaha. Still, thank you very much for all your support with the petition. It's been a whole lot while and I'm very rusty with the writings. Hope this one's tolerable. Oh, and it's fluff because I now have only SoEul to live in my fantasy land since my BumSso heart is crushed … but I still hope for BumSso forever! Take care everyone.

 **A.N.N:** Dear Cari-Bum, Happy Advanced Birthday! May you be happy and healthy always.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters and the songs "Thought of You" by John Park and "Sesungguhnya Aku" by Alif Satar.

 **Published:** April 20, 2018

* * *

 ** _When I open my eyes in the morning, I think of you  
When I look out the window, I think of you_**

 ** _Another day blankly passes like that  
Do you sometimes think of me too?  
I think of you_**

"Good morning, Yi Jeong Sunbae."

She then giggled.

"Sorry, not good morning. Good evening, Yi Jeong Sunbae."

It was still 11 p.m. there in Stockholm whereas Seoul was already waking up on a new day. She then took the picture frame on the bedside table. It was a close up of his face, with a bright smile that he conferred only on the F4, Jan Di and her. It was a genuine sincere heartwarming smile.

"Are you getting ready to sleep? Don't burn the midnight oil too much, Yi Jeong Sunbae. You need your beauty sleep too."

She giggled louder as she imagined him putting on a face mask. Suddenly, her face warmed up remembering the many times when she could not take her eyes off of his flawless handsome face that she had to control herself from running her fingers along his cheeks and jawline to feel their smoothness. How could a man be blessed with such perfection? He was Adonis in his prime, she was sure of it.

Shaking her head and chuckling, "Aish, Ga Eul. Keep calm. Behave, heart." Her heartbeat had accelerated the more she thought about the man.

She missed him badly.

With the picture frame in hand, she skipped to the window and opened it. Enjoying the fresh morning air, she watched the panoramic view in front. A flock of birds in the air caught her sight.

"Look! Sunbae," and pointed to the flying creatures. "The early birds catch the worms. Oh…" and frowned.

"You were so evil, So Yi Jeong Sunbae. That big ego of yours. Hmmppphhh."

She remembered a few years ago when she went to ask him to lose to Jan Di in that swimming competition.

"Birds of the same flock fly together." Those were his harsh words.

He said that she and Jan Di were bad people. Ga Eul believed that it was his defense mechanism when his ego was hugely bruised by the mere fact that she, a commoner girl, by all means, was not afraid to tell him, the almighty F4, to lose to a girl. She wanted to retaliate when he further 'kicked' her out of the swimming pool building but he had already dove into the pool.

Ga Eul shook her head again with a pout that soon was replaced by a wide smile.

After the swimming competition, she was so happy and relieved that Jan Di and Ji Hoo were spared from being expelled. Outside of the building, her heart skipped a beat when Ji Jeong gave her a quick glance and gorgeous smile before he congratulated Jan Di. What was with the glance and smile? Was he not angry at her about her request yesterday? And why did her heart reacted that way?

"Sunbae, you really were a puzzle to me."

* * *

"I'm so dead tired!" and plonked herself on the bed.

It was a packed day; a full day of classes and tutorials with only an hour lunch break, and then off to the porridge shop. Jan Di had resigned due to her busy class schedules, leaving Ga Eul to be the only one left to help the owner. She could not afford to quit the part-time job since her father was nearing retirement and her mother was a housewife. She needed the money to continue paying for her study.

A twinkle captured her attention and she turned to look at that favorite picture frame on the bedside table, her eyes immediately beamed up.

"Hey, how are you today? What are you doing right now? Sorry, Sunbae. I didn't get the chance to write you an email but I did think of you. Tomorrow, OK? I promise. Now I need to wash up and help Omma with dinner."

In the kitchen, Ga Eul's mother could not help but be amused by her daughter's smiles.

"Sweetheart, did something happen today? You are all smile since you stepped into this kitchen."

"Oh, Omma…" Automatically rosy hues rushed up to her cheeks.

"I… nothing happened. I… I was just… Omma…" she pouted when she could not find more words.

Her mother softly laughed and gently patted the young woman's arm.

"Is it about a boy?"

"Omma…" Could her cheeks go any rosier?

"Yi Jeong Sunbae, look what you do to me." She thought inwardly.

"Well, that's what you get from smiling like a crazy girl." She imagined his answer.

Her parents did not know about her relationship with So Yi Jeong. They only knew that she knew the F4 from all the trips and events with the F4 that Jan Di had dragged or force-dragged her to. They also knew about Jan Di and Jun Pyo, thanks to Jan Di's parents. Just as Ga Eul and Jan Di were best friends, the older Chus, and older Geums were also best friends.

Sure. She talked about everything under the sun with her parents especially with Omma but this one particular subject. She was shy to talk about her feelings for the famous potter prodigy of South Korea. What would her parents say to that?

"Omma and Appa are here if you want to talk about him, Sweetheart. Omma and Appa can't scold you if you like a boy. We understand. We were your age before, although Appa may not be as open as Omma. Appa doesn't want to share you with other men, yet." Mrs. Chu then playfully winked at her.

"Ommaaa…"

Mrs. Chu laughed louder as Ga Eul's cheeks went redder. "Whenever you are ready, Sweetheart."

Ga Eul groaned inwardly and gave her mother a nervous smile. The reason why she was all smiles was that their dinner tonight reminded her of him. The Chus were going to have pumpkin porridge with bread and some side dishes like the ones sold at the porridge shop.

She remembered that day when Yi Jeong and Woo Bin came to the shop. He ordered pumpkin porridge while Woo Bin, abalone porridge. With curiosity, both she and Jan Di watched them as that was the first time that the F2 actually ate there. Yes, they did come a few times before but never stayed for the food. Yi Jeong occasionally glanced and smiled warmly at Ga Eul as he conversed with Woo Bin.

The F2 cleaned up their porridge and commented that the food was good. They then relayed the news about Jun Pyo's discharge from the hospital. However, Ga Eul was surprised that Yi Jeong did not leave with Woo Bin and Jan Di. Instead, he wanted to talk to her.

What would he want to talk about after their last conversation at the Namsan Stairs? To be honest with herself, it was so painful to tell him that she would not look for him anymore. It was time for her to let go but she had no regrets. She had tried her best.

Her heart beat faster as he brought her to the kiln. The ride to the kiln was filled with nervousness and uncomfortable silence, well at least for her, she thought.

Ga Eul's smile stretched wider. That day was one of the happiest days of her life. His words at the kiln, though not the exact ones that she wanted and had hoped to hear, gave the same implication nevertheless. He asked for her to wait, and wait she would, however long it would take her to. His words were hopeful and her hopes awakened once again by those beautiful words. All she had to do now was wait for his return.

 ** _I think of you  
Everything around me  
Gets colored with your familiar scent_**

 ** _When my planted flower blooms, I think of you  
When I see something pretty, I think of you  
It's not my style but when a song you like comes on  
I sing it all day  
I think of you  
I think love has come to me_**

She had heard of the law of attraction. It is said that when you think about something, the universe will move in the direction of your thought and work to turn it into reality.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae, am I crazy? What have you done to me? I miss you very much, Sunbae. Truly miss you. I think of you always. Everything here reminds me of you. Even an orange reminded me of your handsome car, Sunbae and then I see you. Sunbae, everywhere I go, I see you. At the skating rink, swimming pool, shops, restaurants, cafes, the mall, and university. You are everywhere." Ga Eul laughed at her ridiculousness.

"I wish you were here. Sunbae, do you think of me?"

She was now in front of his studio, fingers fiddling with a bunch of keys. They were the keys to his studio. Woo Bin had given them to her. She remembered that day clearly.

 **Flashback**

"Annyeong, Ga Eul."

"Woo Bin Sunbae? Ann… Annyeong. Welcome to the shop." She bowed to the man-in-her heart's best friend.

He let out a small chuckle at her surprised expression.

"What would you like to have, Woo Bin Sunbae?"

Woo Bin waved his hand. "I'm not here to eat, Ga Eul."

"Oh? Umm… what about a drink then? No. Sorry. Please excuse my ill-manner. Please have a seat, Woo Bin Sunbae. I'll get you a cup of tea." She hurriedly went to the kitchen before he could answer. Woo Bin further laughed at her nervous reaction that he found cute. No wonder his best friend was infatuated with this petite pretty girl.

Ga Eul then sat across the man. Her heart was pounding fast. Did something happen to Yi Jeong Sunbae?

"I miss Yi Jeong."

"Deh?" Her forehead creased.

Woo Bin held his laugh.

"I miss Yi Jeong. Do you miss him too?"

"Wha... What?" Blood instantly rushed up to her cheeks.

"Woo Bin Sunbae…"

Putting the cup of tea down, Woo Bin pulled out a set of keys from his pants pocket and placed them on the table.

"What are they, Woo Bin Sunbae?" Her eyes widened and her heart thumped faster.

"The keys to Yi Jeong's studio."

"Oh…"

"He wants you to keep them."

"What? Why?"

"If your feelings to him are what he believes are, he wants you to keep them and return them when he comes back. He's trusting his studio to you. You know how that studio is to him, right? It's his sacred sanctuary. His life. You can go to the studio and do whatever you want there."

Can her eyes go any wider? Ga Eul quickly shut her opened mouth.

"But if he's wrong, I can take them back with me now."

Before Yi Jeong left, he had debated whether this was a right thing to do. The young potter was still in that phase of understanding his feelings toward Ga Eul but he was sure that they were more than friendly feelings though not crossing that line into what love was.

The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to know if he could trust her; a girl, a woman. All these years, he had always had an issue with trusting a woman after what happened to his mother and with Cha Eun Jae. Now with Ga Eul gliding her way into his life, he wanted to see if he could bury the issue away for good but he would only ask Woo Bin to pass to keys to Ga Eul when he felt the time was right.

Other than those reasons, he wondered if Ga Eul would look after his studio just like how she looked after him, in her own unique way.

"Is this some kind of a test for me, Woo Bin Sunbae?"

"Excuse me?"

"Is Yi Jeong Sunbae testing me?"

"Huh? Testing you?"

"Yes. Is he testing me? To see if he can trust me with his precious priceless possessions? In a way, to test if I would not hurt him."

Woo Bin could not help but awed at this girl's ability in understanding his best friend. Now he knew another reason why Yi Jeong was so taken by the girl in front of him.

Woo Bin just gave her a charming smile.

"Thank you, Woo Bin Sunbae. I'll take the keys. I promise that I'll take care of his studio with all my life."

Woo Bin's eyes immediately brightened. His best friend was definitely a lucky man to have the love of this special girl. Woo Bin had known long ago that Ga Eul was a girl who was not afraid of voicing out her mind. She was fearless in defending the people who she loved. She was a caring, loving and loyal soul. She was also a brave girl, putting her heart out to capture a space in the heart of the most notorious Casanova of South Korea. Yi Jeong had definitely met his match.

 **End of Flashback**

The sounds of her shoes reverberated inside the studio. Ga Eul flicked the switch on and was immediately welcomed by the rows of exquisite pots, vases, bowls and more on the shelves. At one corner of the studio stood a couple pots of red and pink roses. She bought them a few weeks ago. She did not understand why but when she passed by a flower shop that day, the sweet smell of roses led her mind to Yi Jeong. Her heart pounded wild and whispered that she had to have them. The roses must take their places in his studio.

Ga Eul went to the kitchen and filled in a jug with water. She then watered the plants. "Yi Jeong Sunbae, I can't wait for you to come back. The roses are beautiful. I hope you like them. You can give them to your mother. I'm sure she'll love them too."

"Oh…"

She suddenly remembered.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae, did I tell you that I love the bouquet of flowers you gave me that day when you thought it was my birthday?"

She softly chuckled remembering his blushing face when she told him that it was not her birthday. However, she did not want to embarrass him further and invited him to eat with her.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae, would you believe me if I say the flowers are still in my room? I got them pressed and laminated, each one of them. Come back to me if you want to see them."

After putting the jug away, Ga Eul switched on the stereo on the shelf. To her delight, a song was playing. What such coincidence? It was the same song that Yi Jeong had played for her on that night when he helped her 'taught' that jerk ex-boyfriend of hers a lesson. It was the night when she fell in love with Yi Jeong. The song had since become her most favorite song. Ga Eul's lips stretched upward, wide and lovely.

She then prepared the spinning wheel. Every weekend she would sit down and work on the wheel. Her plan was to surprise Yi Jeong with her art. She had continued the pottery lessons with Eun Jae and the young teacher had complimented that her work had greatly improved. Ga Eul could not wait for Yi Jeong to come back. Right now, she had already had two he-and-she bowls and a slim vase on display.

She immersed herself in the calm and serene surrounding with the music in the background while her hands delicately danced on the wet spinning clay.

"I wish you were here to guide me with this clay, Yi Jeong Sunbae."

* * *

 ** _Everything around me  
Blooms with a color I've never seen  
A rainbow spreads in the blue sky  
Dirty streets look like a Monet painting  
When I see how much I've changed  
It's so funny  
But I can't help it  
All day, like a fool, I think of you  
Another day blankly passes like that_**

"It's a beautiful day today, Sunbae." It was a cool spring day after a light drizzle. The flowers bloomed beautifully and the birds chirped happily. Spring was another favorite season of hers. The wonderful palate of colors of nature never failed to mesmerize and give her joy and happiness. _Silly, Ga Eul. You love all the seasons._ Ga Eul chuckled at the thought.

"Oh, look. A rainbow. It's gorgeous, Sunbae." She then took a picture of the beautiful multicolored circular arc, with the intention of showing it to that certain potter. "Sunbae, have you ever wondered where the ends of the rainbow are? We have to find the places, Sunbae. The treasures await."

Ga Eul laughed out loud, earning some amused glances from a couple of elderlies on her right and raised eyebrows from a group of teenagers to her left. There is a tale that there are treasure chests at the ends of the rainbow. The person who finds them will be the richest man in the world.

"But you don't need all those treasures, Sunbae. You're already rich but I'll go. Wish me luck, Sunbae."

She softly giggled at her own silliness and as she imagined what Yi Jeong's reaction would be.

Truth was, she did not care if she was not Yi Jeong-rich. She was contented with what her parents had given her. Sure, having more money meant she could buy more things but would having more money guaranteed more happiness? All that matters was the love that she received from her parents. Getting to know the affluent Yi Jeong and the F3 did not change who she was with regards to her view on wealth.

But she had to admit that she did change ever since she met Yi Jeong. She became more perceptive of people around her. She became more attentive and considerate of people's needs. She became more open to new things and thinking out of the box. She became less judgmental of people but most importantly, she felt that she had become a much nicer person and if she was to quote Jan Di's words, "Thanks to Yi Jeong Sunbae, Ga Eul has really become a lovable woman". Her smile stretched wider.

Yi Jeong Sunbae was such an interesting person. His contradicting personalities intrigued her the most. Every time they met, there was this new side of Yi Jeong that she never thought possible of him. Behind that mask of cool suave, Casanova was this sensitive but kind-hearted and caring man. Underneath that arrogant persona hid this loving and sweet person.

Oftentimes during those earlier days of knowing the real him, she wondered why he was so afraid of showing his true self to the world. Was he worried that people would use him for his position and wealth? Did he fear that he would look weak because of it? Was he scared that his broken heart would be hurt again?

"Yi Jeong Sunbae, you are not weak nor will be weak. You are a strong kind man, Sunbae. I will be here beside you. Together, we will face whatever hurdles and obstacles that come your way and I will never let people hurt you and most importantly, I will never hurt you. I will never leave you to be alone."

* * *

 ** _When I open my eyes in the morning, I think of you  
When I look out the window, I think of you  
Another day blankly passes like that  
Do you sometimes think of me too?  
I think of you_**

"Five more months and you'll come home, Yi Jeong Sunbae."

Ga Eul crossed out another date on the calendar. It was specially made by the man himself. Pictures of him, her and them adorned each page. Their birthdays and other special dates were marked with stars. There were also little notes here and there which she hoped came from his heart. The calendar came in a package, sent all the way from Sweden. Her heart beat fast in anticipation of the content. He never told her about sending anything. As she took out the calendar, her eyes lit up in surprise, a very pleasant exciting surprise that was.

A letter was included explaining all the dates that he had especially marked. Ga Eul shook her head and with a huge grin as she read the letter and flipped through the calendar. "Yi Jeong Sunbae, you are full of surprises, aren't you? Who would have thought that you'd be making a calendar? When did you have the time? Aren't you always busy?"

She laid on the bed and held the calendar up. "I can't wait for you to be here, Sunbae. What about you?"

She kissed a picture of him. "I miss you, Sunbae. I think about you every day. Do you miss me too? Do you think about me every day too?"

She remembered that night.

He asked her if she would miss him and told her that he would. He also asked for her to wait for him.

"I'm right here, Sunbae, waiting for you."

To be honest with herself, she was afraid that the four or five-year distance between them would change his feelings for her. Yes, at that time, he did not literally say them but his promises insinuated that he would want her to wait for him and so she shooed away any negative thoughts and told herself to trust him whole-heartedly. And now, three years and seven months later, her feelings for him grew stronger and her heart told her that so was his.

Three years and seven months…

Her aunts on both sides of her parents had consistently pestered her parents to find a husband for her. They worried that she would be a spinster. _What? I am still young_. They even offered to introduce her to the many men of their likings but each time, she politely declined and said that she wanted to focus on her study and job first. She assured them that they would not be kept in the dark if she, one day, wanted to get married. However, her aunts being her aunts, they were persistent in their quest so much so that she had mastered tuning them off every time their conversation began with "Ga Eul, I know this young man….."

"Yi Jeong Sunbae, you are the only one for me," as she trailed a finger over his picture.

"Oh…"

Another thing about that night at the restaurant came to mind. Ga Eul touched her lips and felt heat rushed to her face.

She remembered the two almost kisses between them.

 **Flashback**

"Throw away the misconception that all nice girls want good guys."

Yi Jeong smiled at her words before fixing his eyes on hers, making her heart thumped wilder. His gaze then lowered to her lips and slowly, he leaned forward closing his eyes. She did not know how she managed to control herself with the wild beating heart that became crazier as she, too, closed her eyes. Closer and closer and closer….their noses almost touching… and there went her phone's ringtone off, breaking the moment for both of them.

She would have gotten frustrated with the interrupted moment but her Omma's crying voice threw all those away. Her Appa had lost his job out of a sudden.

Ga Eul slowly shook her head and a lone tear fell as the memory reminded her of their hardship after that. It was all Madam Kang's doing as a revenge for Jan Di. But all was well now between Madam Kang and Jan Di, and Ga Eul was very grateful and relieved for that.

The second kiss…

That night.

The F4, Jan Di and she were at an exclusive restaurant for a farewell party for Jun Pyo who was going to America for his Master study, as well as for Yi Jeong's departure to Sweden. After dinner, she went out to the garden for some fresh air. She leaned against the railing of the small bridge over the small beautiful koi pond, admiring the glittering and twinkling of the million stars up above.

"Jun Pyo Sunbae is leaving soon. Jan Di will miss him very much. They'll miss fighting and bickering with each other." Ga Eul softly chuckled at the thought. In fact, that was what the two were doing when Ga Eul came out.

Then, her expression changed. She felt a sting in her heart.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae is also leaving soon. Can I hold on for four, five years? Can he? Will I still have this feeling for him? Yes, Ga Eul. Will he still? Will he grow tired of me? Will he fall for another girl? Trust him, Ga Eul, and show him that you will always be here for him."

She nodded her head to no one and continued looking up at the bright clear autumn sky.

"Oh, Yi Jeong Sunbae. You startled me. I can get a heart attack you know." His tap on her shoulder made her jumped up a little and broke her out of her reverie.

"Sorry." Oh, that grin of his. Even though sheepish, was dazzling and captivating.

They then talked about their conversations at the kiln, about his promise to her. She understood his concerns and patted his hand to assure him that she was willing to give him the time to fully understand what was happening to him, to his heart.

His next words touched her heart so deeply that she could not hold the tears. Her heart beat faster as he leaned closer and dried away the tears. Her heart thumped a frenzy as he dipped his head lower. Her eyes slowly closed as she felt his warm breath on her face. Their lips mere inches from each other.

"Ga Eul! Where are you?" It was Jan Di.

Startled, she turned her head to the direction of the voice and Yi Jeong's lips landed on her cheek and he sighed. She wanted to strangle Jan Di for ruining the perfect moment.

 **End of flashback**

Ga Eul heaved a sigh.

That night was the last time that they got to be in close proximity and alone. She was also sad for she was not able to send him off at the airport but her class came first. He had called the night before and they had a long conversation. As much as he wanted to see her for the last time, to be able to hold her between his arms, to feel her soft caring touch and to gaze at those beautiful brown eyes, he understood that the class was her priority. Again, he told her that she would be the first person that he would seek for, that was if she had found her soul mate and she 'scolded' him for saying that.

She wagged a finger at the picture frame. "You are my soul mate, Yi Jeong Sunbae. Have you not know it by now?"

She then touched the platinum bracelet with cherry blossom charms on her right hand.

"Sunbae, I love this bracelet. It's so beautiful. Thank you, Sunbae."

To say that she was surprised was an understatement. When Woo Bin passed her the small blue velvet box and envelope, her heart raced a 100 miles per hour. Woo Bin smirked and ruffled her hair before he left.

He knew that her favorite flower is cherry blossom.

She was not expecting anything from the potter. His words at the kiln, that night in the garden of the restaurant and the night before his departure were enough for her to wait until his return. She had assured him that. But this bracelet… "Are you afraid if I would forget you, Sunbae? I will keep this bracelet with me forever, Sunbae. Don't you worry."

 ** _When my planted flower blooms, I think of you  
When I drink coffee, I think of you  
When I see how much I've changed  
It's so funny  
But I can't help it  
All day, like a fool, I think of you  
I think of you  
I think of you_**

So Yi Jeong,  
Your name is the only one in my heart.

So Yi Jeong,  
Your smiles are the only ones that can cheer me up when I'm sad and lonely.

So Yi Jeong,  
I want to be by your side. I want to be your girl. I want to be your soul mate. Come back to me soon.

So Yi Jeong,  
Saranghae, saranghae, saranghae.

* * *

 **Five months later**

"You're still putting too much pressure on your wrist."

She abruptly stood up.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae."

 _"_ _Are my eyes playing me? Didn't Sunbae say he's coming back tomorrow?"_ while the rhythm of her heartbeat accelerated.

"Annyeong."

 _That smile and voice, oh how I miss that smile and voice._ She wanted to cry from the overwhelming feelings of missing him and now seeing him standing in her classroom... No. She must not cry. Not in front of the children.

One of the children's comment had her blushing furiously when the girl stated that he must be Chu Seonsaeng-nim's boyfriend. _Aishh…._ _Kids are so straight-forward and honest. You can't tell them any secrets._ Yi Jeong grinned wider while focusing his eyes on the red-faced girl-in-his-heart.

* * *

Later that night after the welcoming celebration at Jun Pyo's mansion, Yi Jeong said that he would take Ga Eul home, much to Jan Di's questioning eyes but before Jan Di could say anything, Jun Pyo had pulled her away and dragged her to his car. Jan Di did not really trust Yi Jeong when she saw that the potter did not leave her best friend's side at all during the celebration. Even though Ga Eul had told her repeatedly that Yi Jeong was not a playboy anymore, Jan Di still had some reservations.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae, my house is in the other direction."

"I know. We're making a detour first. I hope you don't mind." He smiled at her, took her left hand and kissed the back of it. Her body shivered from the indescribable sensation his lips had brought forward. She tried hard to calm her racing heart.

During the drive, he did not let go of her hand. She wondered where he was taking her.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae…"

They had arrived at his studio.

He quickly went out and opened the door for her. He then took her hand again and led her to the front door of the studio.

"I assume you have the keys with you?"

"Oh, I do. They are in my bag. Wait a sec."

She then gave the keys to him.

"No, Ga Eul-yang. You open it. This is like your studio too. Thank you for looking after it while I was away."

"Oh, OK. It's nothing, Sunbae. I'm grateful and honored that you trusted me with it."

She stood frozen when they entered the space. Petals of flowers: roses, cherry blossoms, lilies, chrysanthemums and more welcomed them from the door to the center of the room. Sweet wonderful smells of the flowers mixed harmoniously with the many scented candles arranged neatly on the shelves, among the many exquisite vases and pots.

He then took her hand and led her to the center. All the tables, chairs and spinning wheel were pushed to the walls.

"Sunbae… did you…"

He just nodded and smiled. "Surprised?"

She nodded vigorously. "But the keys… I… I thought…"

"I have my own. The ones with you are the duplicates."

"But…but…"

"Those are your vases and bowls, right?" He pointed to the shelves.

"Yes, Sunbae." Pink hues suddenly rushed to her cheeks.

"I love them all. I can feel the emotions in them. You've come a long way. Well done, Ga Eul-yang."

He stepped closer.

Her heart drummed faster.

"Oh, it's all Eun Jae seonsaeng-nim. Without her help, I would not know how to make them."

He pinched her nose, making her cringed a little.

"You're being too humble. You have the talent, Ga Eul-yang, don't you know?"

She blushed redder.

"Now that I'm back, are you still going to attend Eun Jae's classes?"

"I… I…"

"I don't mind teaching you, Ga Eul-yang. No. I want to be your teacher, Ga Eul-yang. Don't you want me to help with the clay? I've been thinking about it since I saw you at Eun Jae's workshop. We can make beautiful vases and pots together."

"Sunbae…" Could her heart beat any faster?

"Yes..."

He took her hand and pulled her closer.

"Just…"

He lightly trailed a finger on the bridge of her nose.

"You…"

He pulled her closer by the waist, their bodies separated by only a few mere inches.

"Ga Eul-yang…"

He whispered in her ear in a low seductive voice.

"And…"

He dipped her halfway down, one hand on her slim waist and another held her arm.

"Me…"

… and captured her soft pink lips.

She felt like her soul had left her body and flew to the highest cloud in heaven. Her grip on his arm was tight so that she would not fall. She wanted to stay there up high. She could feel his love pouring out through the kiss.

He wanted to cry out in euphoria at the taste of her lips. The unique sweet taste of Chu Ga Eul, the only girl in his heart. He had waited for years for this moment. Finally, hoping that there would be no more interruptions, he deepened the kiss and to his pleasure, she responded with equal passion.

He straightened them up after he reluctantly broke the kiss for air. Her face was red with blush and her eyes showed emotions that he was sure were the same as his.

"Ga Eul-yang." His dark beautiful orbs locked to hers.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae." He smiled at the shyness in her voice.

With her enclosed in his arms, he stole another kiss on those lips.

"Ga Eul-yang..."

"Yi Jeong Sunbae."

"Did you think of me when I was away?"

She nodded. "Every day. You?"

With a smile, he nodded too. "Always. Ga Eul-yang."

"Yi Jeong Sunbae."

He loved the sound of his name coming from her luscious lips.

"What I feel for you, I never thought I could. You came into my life and changed everything in me. Without realizing it, you taught me regrets, how to love, that there are hopes for me, and gave me a new meaning to life."

"Sunbae… I…"

Another kiss cut her words.

"Just hear what I have to say, please."

She nodded again.

"I have truly fallen for you. I truly love you because I realize that you complete me. Ga Eul-yang, who am I in your heart? I need to know because I have been crazily missing and thinking of you all these years. You are the one, the only one, who I want to give this whole heart because I have truly fallen for you."

"Yi Jeong Sunbae…" Tears had gathered and she tried to calm her heart.

"Ga Eul-yang, I love you."

"Sunbae…" she did not care that the tears had fallen.

His eyes were full of love. He gently kissed those tears away.

"I love you too, Yi Jeong Sunbae. Always."

"I love you, Ga Eul-yang."

… and kissed her again, this time it was gentle.

He then took a step backward and got down on one knee.

"Sunbae?"

He pulled out a small red velvet box from the pocket.

"Ga Eul-yang, I've been waiting for this moment for so long."

Her hands on her chest, over the loud-beating heart.

"Chu Ga Eul, will you do the honor and be mine? Will you marry me, Chu Ga Eul?"

The diamonds studded ring sparkled gloriously.

"Yes. Yes, I will, Yi Jeong Sunbae."

The ring fit perfectly.

He stood up and embraced her tightly, rubbing her back up and down as she sobbed against his chest. The cry of happiness.

"I will take care of you, Ga Eul-yang. Always and forever."

She leaned back and saw the sincerity and love in his eyes. He then kissed her, gently at first but fast turning passionate and more.

Carefully, he lifted her up and moved towards the bedroom at the other wing of the studio, not once breaking the kiss.

T. H. E. E. N. D.


End file.
